Silken Vail
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: Ranko pretends to be a boy to fend of shampoo. If only the cursed pools had had real curses it wouldn't be so hard. And maybe she should of asked her father about the Tendos before leaving him behind.She has to be Nabikis Finacee? She didnt agree to that!
1. Chapter 1

Silken Vail

Author Notes: This is a slight AU so expect oocness. Just a test chapter to see if anyone is interested in this fic. Please read and review.

--

Chapter 1

--

Ranko found herself at a crossroads. This would be the final act, the final step that would seal her choice and set it in stone. If she followed through with this a new world of possibilities would open to her but if she did not things would remain as they always had and there was a certain security in knowing that. What sparked this rash and sudden decision where the events in China only a few weeks ago.

Her father and she had been touring ancient training grounds as they always had, till they came across Jyosancho, a valley of cursed springs whose pools would change ones body into that of what had drowned in it so many thousand years ago. Of course it was all old wives tails to bring in tourists but it had made her think about something she had never thought about before.

Being raised like a boy her whole life gave her a different view on the world that other 'normal' girls didn't have. To them she was a tomboy and more. They never understood why she enjoyed starting trouble and fighting anyone that crossed her path. All they saw was a 'delicate girl' acting like a boy and always made fun of her and pushed her away. She never once felt like she fit in. Nether the boys or girls would accept her as her. In their eyes she was always pretending or acting.

But then at the training ground a whisper of a forbidden thought entered her mind. Why not become a boy? It would solve all her problems. She could fight and be as unladylike as she cared and no one would criticize her for it since that's what boys did, they fought.

The idea after a few days of training at the grounds had grown from a whisper into a temptation and she had even ventured out into the pools one night to find the pool of browned boy. When she returned to the camp later all she had gained from the small adventure was a set of wet cloths and a feeling of bitter disappointment.

The disappointment was so heavy that the next day when they visited the amazon village she had thoughtlessly joined her father in a feast as she watched some sort of competition. Over the years she had learned to avoid her fathers lead as if often spelt trouble in the near future. Sadly this time it had slipped her mind and she had inevitably been pulled into a troublesome situation.

Long story short she managed to humiliate one of the village's best fighters and received the kiss of death. Another thing that irritated her, had she been a boy at the time she wouldn't now have a very angry amazone out for her blood. With the help of her father as a sacrifice she was able escape and the thought brought a small smile to her lips.

Her father had had it coming for a long time now. All the situations and debts he forced onto her shoulders where finely coming back to bite him. It was easy enough; she had simply neglected to help him after he wandered into a ridiculously obvious trap with the lure of food.

While the amazons where busy trying to deal with her father, she decided to make a break for it. It wasn't her fathers head they wanted on a stick after all so the worse they could do was make him wash all the dishes he had used at the feast. That or maybe interrogate him for information on her whereabouts but she wasn't worried. If there was anything her father was good at, it was escaping from the trouble he caused.

But here she was now, back in Japan just down the street from the final destination on her and her fathers ten year training trip considering becoming a boy. It was the most logical explanation after all, at least in her mind. It would solve the issue of the amazon girl chasseing her and finally allow her the be the ways eh wanted without raising suspicions.

And of course there was the matter that Mr. Tendo her fathers old friend thinking she was a boy. Despite her father's attempts to hide it, she had more then once caught him bragging about his 'boy' in his postcards to Mr. Tendo. If she showed up now without her father and as a girl there was no doubt they wouldn't believe a word. If she wanted a roof over her head till her father managed to escape the amazons then she was going to have to be a boy.

"All right, I've decided." Ranko stared seriously at herself in the public bathrooms mirror and nodded with a frown of determination. With a deep intake of breath she pulled her pigtail up and closing her eyes so not to witness the horrific act, she cut it clean off. Opening her eyes she felt a pang of regret as she was about to toss the several severed feet of long crimson hair into the public trash bin but instead stowing it away in her travel pack.

She continued trimming and cutting her hair but found it difficult and awkward since all she had was a hunting knife that had been dulled from years of use. After a short amount of time she smiled. It appeared she managed somehow.

The image that the mirror now returned was that of a cute and feminine boy and she was sure it was enough to pass first impressions. Under her red silken Chinese shirt her breasts where bound tightly, it was uncomfortable and she was both glad and slightly miffed that she hadn't been granted with large breasts. Of course it didn't hide them fully but her thanks to her somewhat muscular arms it gave the illusion she was buff.

The hair that she had finished cutting was now quite short, uncomfortably short barley a few inches long at any given point. Her amateur job on it made it appear wild and unkept but passable as being an actual hair cut.

"Looking good." Ranko smirked as she spoke deeply as she could. Bickering and arguing with her father had given her a lot of practice at mocking him so it wasn't too difficult to make a believable voice. She just hoped it didn't sound like she was trying to hard.

"Time to go." She spoke with a cocky grin. "Let's see what was so important about the Tendo's."

It didn't take long to reach the Dojo and she was momentarily stunned and impressed as she walked down the path to the front door. It wasn't like her father to have such friends, specifically friends with money. After a closer look at broken roof tiles and other noticeable signs of wear and tear she amended the thought. They may have had money but now it appeared they had let things slide a bit.

Ranko's thoughts where interrupted as a sudden scream echoed throughout the dojo.

--

"Daddy you can't be serious!" Akane growled and showed every last bit of her anger on her face as she glared at her father.

"Now now Akane this arrangement was made before any of you where born and it stands on family honor." Soun Tendo replied happily, Akane's anger completely lost on him in his moment of blissful happiness.

"Don't think you're an only sister, sis. It could just as easily be me or Kasumi that get hitched." Nabiki smirked and received a grow from Akane.

"Why are you dressed up like that anyway?" Akane demanded staring at Nabiki who was dressed in a festival kimono. She had changed into it shortly after their father announced the 'happy news' and had been smiling secretively the whole time since.

"The Dojo goes to whoever marries; I just want to make a good first impression. After all the Dojo is worth a bundle." Nabiki smiled like a cat as she sipped her tea.

"Is money all you think about?" Akane asked in disgust with an expression of contempt.

"Mhmm." Nabiki grinned. "And who knows, he might be cute."

"They are never cute!" Akane huffed and turned away. "This isn't a manga Nabiki."

"Father how old is Ranma?" Kasumi spoke up suddenly, as she poured herself some more tea. "I hope he's not young."

"Well." Soun pondered then smiled brightly as if about to describe a magnificent man. "I have never met him."

"You have never met him?" Kasumi for the first time since hear of the engament, frowned.

"Nope but from what Genma has told me in his postcard, he is a man among men, a genius in the arts. Why just recently they braved the terrible forbidden cursed training grounds of China and survived to tell the tale!" Soun glowed in pride.

"Oh China, exotic!" Nabiki chirped. "What's his name?"

Soun happy to continue opened his mouth to speak then frowned after a moment in thought. "Genma never said."

"I can't believe you daddy you don't even know his name?" Akane screamed.

"When he arrives we can ask him ourselves!" Soun offered sweating a bit just before the loud pattering of feet echoed closer and closer. Suddenly a red and black blur came sliding into view on the boardwalk outside the open screen. Everyone blinked and stared up at the new arrival. Standing on the boardwalk was a boy who wore a quickly growing expression of confusion.

"Oh... Um…" The boy spoke suddenly in a soft boyish voice after several long moments. "I heard a scream and…"

"You wouldn't happen to be Genma's son would you?" Soun blurted out ecstatically and hopeful.

"Yea, I'm him." Ranko replied and before she could continue she was captured into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh how I have waited for this day!" Soun cried tears of happiness then quickly dragged Ranko along and forced her to sit opposite his three daughters.

"Is your father here?" Soun taking his seat eagerly asked.

"Um…" Ranko disoriented from the emotional man stammered a bit before answering. "No, had some unfinished business in China. Something about a forbidden technique, said he would be back in a few weeks."

"Oh Genma he hasn't changed." Tears continued to pour down Soun's face as he apparently lost himself in a memory.

"Tea?" Kasumi offered tea to their guest with a smile.

"Sure…" Ranko accepted and felt a tingling sensation down her spine. The atmosphere didn't feel quite right and she couldn't put her finger on it and decided go with the flow.

Akane stared at the boy with an expression stuck between surprise and stubbiness. Looking over at Nabiki who winked at her made her growl and pulled the boy's eyes to her. She quickly covered it up with a soft cough and tried not to blush. Ok maybe he was a 'little' cute but there was no way any of them where going to marry him.

"Oh I don't believe I caught your name, Genma never said it in his postcards" Soun spoke as he returned to reality.

"Ran…" Ranko paused a second. There was no way they she could call herself Ranko, besides a boy needed a stronger name, a tougher name. Something with power and grace… like… like a horse! That was it! "Ma… Ranma Saotome, pleased to meet you"

"Wonderful!" Soun beamed and waved a hand towards his daughters. "Theses are my three draughts. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane."

Ranko nodded at each name in greeting, the tingling uneasy feeling rising from their expressions. Kasumi appeared the most casual but she could scene a hidden tension. Nabiki on the other hand wasn't tense at all and smiled in such a way that make her feel like she made a terrible mistake in coming here. Akane's expression continued to change from mixtures of anger, surprise, and confusion.

"Please choose which one will be your fiancée." For several moments Ranko stared at the girls processing the words… until she finally registered them. Her eyes shot open wide and spit out a full mouthful of tea she had been drinking choke and chough on it as she stammered.

"W..what!? Fiancée? What the hell are you talking about?" Ranko gasped and stammered almost forgetting to use her boy voice.

"Did Genma not tell you?" Soun didn't seem the least bit affected by Ranko's surprise. "Before you where born me and your father made a pact to have our children marry and join the too schools together."

"That… That bastard!" Ranko growled and hopped to her feet in anger. "Where dose he get off…" She began to mumble and stomp out of the room rolling up her sleeve as if preparing for a fight.

"Wait Ranma where are you going?" Soun called after her franticly.

"Back to China to clobber my pops." Ranko growled but before she could even turn the corner onto the boardwalk she was tackled my Soun.

"I can't let you leave without agreeing to the engagement! It's a matter of family honor!" Soun pleased as Ranko tried to pry him off.

"Hey let go! Hey!" Ranko protested but apparently Soun wasn't as frail as he looked as he carted her back into the dinning room and plopped her back down in front of his daughters. All of which looked bobbled at their fathers actions.

"Please pick a one of my daughters and become the heir to our Dojo." Soun beamed, his voice full of hidden threat as his bear hug around Ranko tightened intimidating.

"I ain't picking no one! Let go of me you old man!" Ranko growled and struggled but it was clear how futile it was. After several minuets of struggling and wrestling with Soun she gave up.

"Is your pops always like this?" She asked her three allies. Or at least she hoped where her allies. She sure as heck didn't want to be engaged to anyone and to make matters worth she wasn't exactly the guy they thought her to be. Damn her old man, she was going to make him pay!

"No actually." Kasumi smiled sweetly, and politely covered her moth to hide the amusement that showed there.

"Daddy stop it!' Akane demanded. "You're embarrassing us."

"Not till the families are joined!' Soun childishly continued.

"I'll take him." Nabiki smirked and brought a sudden cry from Ranma and Akane.

"What!?

"Well daddies not going to stop till Ranma picks one of us. I don't see why one of us can't pick him instead. I'll take him." Nabiki explained with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Wait hold on a minute!" Ranko protested but Soun's happy outburst interrupted her.

"Then the engagement is final! Nabiki will be Ranma's fiancée. Oh happy days! At least the promise can be fulfilled and the families joined!" Soun lost in his happiness released Ranko and began dancing around the room.

"Nabiki! You can't be serous!" Akane gasped. "You don't even know him."

"So?" Nabiki smiled. "I'm grabbing him before you change your mind. Besides he's quite cute."

"Nabiki!" Kasumi scolded her.

"Hey! Hold on, I haven't agreed to anything here!" Ranko protested and stammered feeling somewhat awkward and embarrassed at being talked about so bluntly.

"You didn't have too, once daddy gets an idea into head it might as well be caved in stone." Nabiki smiled sweetly. "And what's there to complain about, I'm not exactly a bad catch."

Ranko felt a flush of embarrassment at the sly cattish grin Nabiki favored her with. If she only knew her new fiancée was in fact a girl that expression of hers would most likely be one completely different. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. Perhaps this was Karma for leaving her father back in China.

"You are, he just doesn't know it yet." Akane spat angry at her sisters comment. Like she would ever change her mind about wanting to be this boy's fiancée.

"Oooh It sounds like you wanted him after all." Nabiki winked at Akane and caused her to stammer in disbelief and anger.

"Like I will ever want to marry a boy that looks like some girl!" Akane shouted and quickly stomped from the room fueled by her temper. Ranko couldn't help but feel a stab of anger and pain from the careless comment. Sure she was a girl and she didn't want to be anyone's fiancée but it couldn't help but hit home on her alienation from her own sex.

"I'm Sorry Ranma, Please don't mind Akane. She has a terrible temper." Kasumi apologized and offered more tea which Ranko turned down with a frown.

"She's just jealous." Nabiki explained smugly.

"I'm never going to marry you." Ranko stated simply with a serious face.

"We will see." Nabiki smiled sweetly.

"Never going to happen."

"Mhmm." Nabiki nodded with the same smile and Ranko couldn't help but feel mocked.

"You're not my type."

"To bad."

Ranko could only glare at Nabiki, who was this girl anyway? She had never met anyone like her in her travels and she wasn't sure she particularly liked her. Regardless of what Nabiki's confidence told her it wasn't possible for two girls to marry much less produce a new heir for the Dojo. There was absolutely no chance of them ever marrying.

"Oh Ranma, let me show you around the Dojo." Kasumi spoke up after a long pause in the conversation. Ranko nodded to her happy for an escape from Nabiki not feeling at all comfortable around her currently. She made a big mistake coming here and she had a felling things where only going to get worse.

--

End Chapter 1

--


	2. Chapter 2

Silken Vail

Author Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and to anyone interested I'm seeking proof readers. Read and Review, Thanks.

--

Chapter 2

--

Ranko chewed her lip as she walked along beside Akane, the tension between them was so thick that passerby's avoided eye contact. Last night had been an adventure when Akane had walked in on her in the bath. It was luck alone that her back had been turned when it happened.

Afraid her cover was blown she had exploded at Akane covering herself up and yelling about perverted girls peeking on her in the bath. Needless to say the entire house heard and came to investigate. By the time she had dressed she found Nabiki teasing Akane who's face was so red with embarrassment it could have matched her shirt.

Of course Akane denied everything but since it was Ranko's voice heard screaming and not her own all the fingers where pointed at her. It didn't help that Nabiki kept pestering Akane about what she saw, demanding 'details' after she was done teasing her. For the rest of the night Akane refused to even acknowledge Ranko's presence and never once looked in her direction at dinner. Today seemed no different.

After she had awoken to the smell of breakfast, she was informed she was going to be attending school. At first the thought bothered her but the more she thought about it the more she was happy with it. Now was a chance to make new friends and meet people who knew her only as Ranma, the boy. Not Ranko the girl who acted like a boy.

So here she was, walking down the street with Akane towards the school with school bags in hand. Apparently Nabiki ran on ahead and happily left Akane with the task of showing Ranko her way around the area. Akane wasn't the least bit happy about it and had barked at her to follow before heading off. They haven't spoken since and Ranko was silently glad of it.

The silence allowed her to think about her biggest problem to date, yes even bigger then 'that' one. She shivered at a misty memory she quickly pushed away. Her problem was this. She was a girl, she engaged to another girl, this girl did not know she was a girl and she also seemed to be dead seat on the engagement.

It was as if Nabiki had decided everything was final and simply expected her to follow suit, fat chance. She would keep up appearances for now and try and not think to deeply about it. It's not like anything was actually going to happen between them and she had better things to do like focusing on being a boy. If she distracted herself with meaningless paranoia then she was sure to slip up somewhere.

"I hate boys…" Akane growled suddenly causing Ranko to blink. It was certainly a random comment but before she could ask its meaning Akane picked up speed and began speeding towards the school gates that had just come into view.

"Huh?" Ranko confused gave chase at a slightly slower pace, when she arrived at the gates she was stunned to find Akane barreling her way into a mob of boys. All of whom looked as if they belonged to the sports and fitness clubs as they wore their equipment like battle armor

"Ranma, Hurry up or your going to be late for class." Nabiki called down indifferently but looking up Ranko could see a sly smirk.

"What about Akane?" Ranko waved at Akane but looked back now it appeared her concern was not needed, half the boys already being 'dealt' with. It was surprising to find that one of the Tendo girls was actually skilled in the arts but it didn't look like Akane had much talent beyond the basic training.

"Don't worry about her, this happens every morning." Nabiki replied neutrally and the students that sat at windows in classrooms that watched seemed bored and uninterested in the event as well.

"Ever morning?" Ranko made a face. "Must have a lot of enemies or something…"

Uninterested with the fight herself, Ranko strolled into the school yard and avoided what remained of Akane's opponents… that was until she noticed an imposing figure standing behind a tree nearby. From the way he stood he was very skilled and there was no doubt he was well above Akane's level.

"Honestly every morning…" Akane sighed and whipped a single bead of sweat off her forehead, finally defeating the last of the boys.

"What a boorish lot" The hidden figure suddenly spoke. "Evidently each of them intends to ask you out Akane, on the dawn that he finally defeats you."

"Oh… Upperclassmen, Good morning." Akane drawled out in exasperation.

"And now Akane Tendo, might you fight with… huh? Who are you?" The figure stepping out from behind the tree brandishing his wooden kendo sword paused momentarily as he nearly toppled over Ranko who has stood right before him.

"Hello." Ranko beamed up at the boy who was half again taller then herself.

"Ranma what are you doing! You're going to get hurt." Akane gasped.

"Saying hi, what's it look like?" Ranko rolled her eyes at Akane and looked back up at the older boy just in time to see him level his bokken threateningly before her.

"You are being quite familiar with Akane. Tell me who are you to speak so casually with her, answer me."

"I'm…" Ranko began before suddenly being cut off.

"Ah! But it is the custom to give ones own name First! Fine then, mine I shawl give." The boy took a self empowering stance and puffed his chest.

"My name is upperclassmen Kuno, Junior group E. Captain of the kendo club, undefeated new star of the high school fencing world, but my… muph!" Kuno's long winded speech was suddenly brought to a halt by Ranko's foot planted in his face.

"Ranma Saotome." Ranko sighed hands in her pockets with her foot still in Kuno's face. "You talk too much."

"Very well, challenge accepted." Kuno's eye twitched as he mumbled from behind Ranko's foot just before brining is sword down in a deadly slash. Ranko grinned and back flipped out of the way and distanced herself several meters.

"Hey somebody's taking on Kuno!" A random student shouted and in seconds the schools windows where packed with faces eager to witness the show. "Talk about dangerous!"

"Ranma!" Nabiki shouted down and from the tone of her voice she wasn't at all happy. Ranko just winked up at her.

"Tell me, what is you're relationship with Akane Tendo." Kuno demanded as she took a ready stance. 

"Relationship?" Ranko scuffed; this guy must really be hung up on Akane. "I'm just staying at her place till… whoa!"

"Under the same roof as Akane!?" Kuno sprang forward almost to fast for Ranko but it only made it that much more enjoyable as she was able avoid it causing the attack to obliterate a section of the school's outer wall. The sight made grin from ear to ear.

She had fought so many skilled men but they never took her seriously but this guy however wasn't pulling his punches and it sent a thrill of excitement through her. It's about darn time someone recognized her skills and was willing to test them.

"I forbid it! I shawl not allow a scoundrel such as you soil the sacred home of the lovely Akane Tendo!" Kuno cried as he dashed forward and swung at Ranko once more.

"Ha!" Ranko laughed as she once again dodged the attack but instead of retreating she pressed her own attack. Diving forward towards Kuno's feet with a hand stretched out she waited till it connected with the ground before using her momentum to spin and bring her body from ball into a vertical pillar with both her feet rocketing towards Kuno's face.

To both her disappointment and satisfaction Kuno leaned back avoiding the attack. Not finished yes, Ranko pushed herself into the air spinning and whipping out another kick towards Kuno's upper chest which was blocked by his raised sword. However the attack was enough to push him back a few feet and allow Ranko escape from the counter attack which splintered the ground with a downward slash.

"You're not bad." Ranko grinned brightly; maybe there wasn't a reason to hold back versus Kuno after all. Kuno gave no reply as he began a quick succession of thrusts and slashes, all of which Ranko avoided with expert dodging. She couldn't help but laugh happily not remembering having so much fun in a long time. The sudden ringing of the school bell stole her amusement.

"Crap I'm late." Ranko gasped and took advantage of a small opening in Kuno's defense to hop from the ground and rebound off Kuno's sword and over his head. Unfortunately Kuno had not been paying close enough attention and thrust forward just in time to plant his face in Ranko's knee. The result was a pained moan from Kuno just before he collapse backward stiff as a board still holding his sword high, knocked out.

"Sorry!" Ranko called over her shoulder and high tailed it inside. She didn't want to be late the first day! She hadn't even registered yet! Rushing through the halls in a panic she looked for the head office.

"Wow that new guys pretty good knocking Kuno out and all." A boy commented as he continued to look out the window at the fallen Kuno.

"Looked to me like Kuno knocked himself out." Another boy commented and received a few agreements from nearby students.

"Oh look, its starting to rain." A girl spoke, everyone watching as Kuno was soon soaked by the downpour.

"Think someone's going to drag him inside?" The question was replied with indifferent silence. After several moments everyone turned away from the windows to listen to their teachers call attendance.

In the school yard Kuno twitched several times before springing to life with a battle cry swishing his sword around only to find nothing. Confused and disoriented at finding nobody around he sheathed the blade and entered the school soaked. It seems his opponent had felt the true power of Kuno and had fled in cowardly fear. Alas Kuno could not hold a grudge against such men as they who measured their worth against his and found themselves wanting. When next they meet he would respectful accept their admission of defeat.

--

"That looks painful." Nabiki spoke dryly and pointing at Kuno's nose which was swelled to twice its normal size

"This is nothing." Kuno puffed his chest in pride till Nabiki's pointing finger lightly poked the tip of his nose.

"Eeee!" Kuno slapped his hands over her and put his head to the desk trembling painfully.

"Liar." Nabiki smirked. "So why where you fighting with Ranma Kuno-baby."

"Don't call me that." Kuno glared for several moments before straitening, fully recovered. "I will now allow any man to shelter himself under the same roof as Akane Tendo!"

"Oh, it was about Akane then?" Nabiki tilted her head, her cheeks cupped in both hands with an expression of having an amusing little secret.

"Tell me Nabiki. Who is this man that resides under the same roof as Akane?" Kuno demanded.

"It will cost you." Nabiki grinned.

"500."

"1000." Nabiki held out a hand making Kuno's eye twitch. After several long moments he deposited the sum in her hand.

"Ranma is staying with because of an arrangement made between our fathers." Nabiki smiled.

"What sort of arrangement." Kuno's eyes narrowed.

"Oh you know… the arranged marriage kind." Nabiki smiled evilly as Kuno's eyes bulged.

"I… I will not allow it!" Kuno shot to his feet disrupting the entire class promptly being nailed din the forehead by a piece of chalk.

"Kuno stand in the hall!" The teacher yelled.

"Yes sir." Kuno replied dumbly and left the room.

"Mmmm, maybe I should of told him who was marrying Ranma…." Nabiki grinned even more evilly. "This could prove to be amusing though."

--

Ranko stood sweating in the hall from all the girls who stared at her in versus degrees of hunger when she had entered the classroom. She was going to have to be careful here, very careful! Theses girls seemed more like animals then humans, at last at first glance.

"This is all you're fault." Akane growled at her.

"My fault? I didn't ask you to stick around and watch." Ranko shot back causing Akane to bristle with anger.

"I had to make sure you didn't get hurt." Akane humped and turned away.

"You make sure I don't get hurt?" Ranko blinked then began to laugh. "That's a good one Akane. If I wasn't there that Kuno guy would have beat you."

"Hardly." Akane said hotly. "I fight him every morning and I ALWAYS manages to defeat him before school starts unlike someone here."

"So what's that all about anyway? You have a lot of enemies or something?" Ranko asked as she idly spun her water filled buckets about.

"Kuno told them… "If you wish to take Akane out Defeat her! I will permit no other Terms!" so now every morning him and the rest of those 'boys' try and defeat me." Akane huffed.

"Well you know." Ranko smirked. "When a guy fights a girl he tends to let up a lot."

"Don't underestimate me." Akane growled but before she could continue Ranko let out a shriek ad dodged a bucket full fo water.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Ranko demanded.

"Kuno?" Akane blinked.

"Never Ranma Saotome. I shawl never accept your engagement to Akane!" Kuno yelled brandishing his sword threateningly.

"What? Engagement?!" The class exploded overhearing the fight in the hall.

"How could you Akane! And you said you despised men!" A few girls pouted and seems overly upset at the news.

"Wait you got it wrong!" Akane barked.

"I ain't marrying anyone!" Ranko growled but apparently no one cared to listen. Narrowly she avoided an attack from Kuno which her poor water buckets she had just become friend with lost their lives.

"Stand your ground!"

'This is no place to fight!" Ranko called over her shoulder as she bolted down the hall. "Follow me.

"That I shawl!" Kuno gave chase along with Akane and the class. All the noise soon brought the rest of the classes on the floor flooding out into the hall.

"Lets take this outside! Follow me!" Ranko spying an open window leaped through it without a second thought.

"Fear not, I follow!" Kuno declared honorable and took the same leap only have his eyes bulge out in shock at falling from the third floor.

"Ack!" Ranko's eyes bulged similarly as she noticed that the only thing below her was a large pool. This isn't good! Not good at all! She desperately thought but saw no way to avoid it and with a monsters splash her and Kuno entered the pool.

"Hey look, Kuno's coming up!" A boy at the window shouted as Kuno a few moments later floated to the surface face down

"Where's Ranma?" Another asked.

Ranko panicked as she looked down at her chest which had suddenly become very definable under her soaked clothing. If she climbed out now there was no doubt someone would recognize her as a girl. She had to think of a way out of this! Looking up at the surface to see a floating unconscious Kuno an idea popped into her head. That might just work…

Swimming up below Kuno Ranko used him as a shield and began swimming to the edge of the pool. When she climbed out ti would look like she's helping Kuno instead of trying to hide her assets. Once she was out she could simply make a beak for it. To bad she hadn't taken note of Kuno's abnormal ability to revive nearly instantly.

"Ranma Saotome! I fight on!" Kuno cried as his arms captured Ranko in a bone crushing hug… and his hands… Ranko's face went scarlet as Kuno's hand seemed to perfectly grasp her bound breasts and he squeezed… hard.

Kuno didn't have time to register what he was grasping as Ranko reached behind and grasped his head. Using all her strength she rocketed them both from the water and slammed Kuno into the concrete ground head first before slipping away over a fence and disappearing from sight.

"Wow did you see that?" A boy gasped.

"That must have hurt." Another boy nodded.

"Who would fo thought that Ranma guy was so strong?"

As the spectators began to gossip among themselves, Nabiki who had been watching the fight closely narrowed her eyes. There was something she saw that didn't fit right though she couldn't tell what it was her 6th sense was blaring loudly. There was something she witnessed here of interest to her, but couldn't put her finger on it. Well she would just have to find where Ranma ran off to and figure it out.

Kuno lay crumpled on his back, his mind working as he concentrated. Yes… he was not mistaken. He had just had a woman in his arms… But how was that possible if only he and Ranma had entered the pool … What foul sorcery or magic was at work here… His mind continued to crank out fabricated truths until finally he came to a conclusion. Ha! It was so simple but if it where truly the case then…

"Ranma Saotome! I shawl not allow you to abandon this duel!" Kuno bolted to his feet with fire burning in his eyes which was quickly quenched as marched forward and slipped falling back into the pool. Perhaps today will be a draw Kuno decided as his head hit the bottom knock him out once more..

--

"Darn it I'm sure someone saw…. They must have." Ranko growled as she wringed her shirt out. It seemed as if gallons of water had collected in it.

"Saw what?" Nabiki's voice filtered up from below. Ranko stiffened, could she see her? Peeking over the side of the branch she saw Nabiki wandering around the base of the tree trying to see up past a few other branches.

"Hey I'm nearly naked up here!" Ranko growled in hopes Nabiki really couldn't see the fact and slipped her shirt on in a flash. It still hung heavy but it would have to do.

"Oh… really?" Nabiki purred from below. "Oh I don't mind, we are fiancée's after all."

"Well I do!" Ranko gaped and blushed horribly, how shameless could Nabiki get? She truly didn't want to find out. Hopping down she made a angry face.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Ranko demanded.

"I came to check on you." Nabiki replied looking Ranko over.

"Why?" Ranko frowned. "It's not like we are friends."

"You just jumped out of a third story window and you're right. We are not friends we are fiancée's." Nabiki smiled sugar sweet. "I don't know about you but around here when people jump out of third story windows they die. I just wanted to make sure my fiancée hasn't gotten himself hurt."

"Humph! You sound like Akane." Ranko turned away. "If you haven't noticed I can take care of myself."

"Yes I did notice." Nabiki purred right into Ranko's ear making her jump and cling to the side of the tree like a terrified cat. Nabiki blinked at her then began to laugh loudly.

"W…w…ww.what do you think your doing!?" Ranko stuttered and demanded over Nabiki's laughter.

"You're so cute" Nabiki laughed louder. "The look on your face is priceless."

"It's not funny!" Ranko yelled in anger but only made Nabiki laugh harder. Ranko growled and hopped off the tree walking away.

"Where are you going?" Nabiki smiled finally calming down.

'Home." Ranko replied loudly still angry.

"Schools not over yet." Nabiki warned but seeing Ranko give no indication she cared, Nabiki sighed.

"Well here goes my perfect attendance." Nabiki smiled as she followed Ranko. She wasn't going to let him out of her sight till she figured out what it was about him that itched at the back of her mind.

--

End Chapter 2

--


End file.
